


我的木头侍卫10

by ANSIRE



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSIRE/pseuds/ANSIRE





	我的木头侍卫10

“……好疼……”

陈友谅缩起肩膀，吃力地扶住轩辕破箍在身前的手臂，任乾元尖厉的犬齿咬破自己后颈。

他的头发被撩到一旁，露出雪白汗湿的脖子，衣裳在拉扯间松了，从腺体处往下滑，堪堪挂在身上。

轩辕破不敢多看，只闭上眼，叼住那块皮肤以最快的速度完成临时标记，最后还温驯地舔了舔。

陈友谅呜咽着侧过脖子，被不属于自己的信息素刺激地浑身战栗，人倒是清醒了不少。

他在轩辕破怀里仰起脑袋蹭了蹭对方，不得不在昏沉中屈服于性别间天生的吸引力。

“不要在这里……”听到耳旁青年压抑的闷哼，陈友谅轻轻喘了几口气，尽量平静地压下羞耻心转身把人抱紧了。

半边松散的衣服在动作间越掉越下，遮遮掩掩地黏在锁骨旁，说不出地撩人。

轩辕破哆嗦着把那衣服拉上，脸上烧地厉害，连话也说不出，只一个劲地点头。

陈友谅好笑地靠在他胸前，闷闷地说要去别苑，忍不住了。

“……咳…咳咳咳……”

黑衣青年闻言面红耳赤，差点一跤摔在地上，整个人热地要冒起烟来，只能掩饰性地拼命咳嗽。

陈少爷玩够了，摸索着咬了咬轩辕破的下巴，拉过人温暖的手放在自己心口处。

“跳地快吗？”他瞪大眼睛望向视线中模糊的人影，表情是前所未有的认真。

轩辕破被陈友谅那双仿佛浸了水的眸子看着，一颗乱蹦的心漏跳了几拍，然后竟慢慢和手下的节奏重合，噗通噗通地叠在一处，无比契合。

陈友谅没再说话，默默地站在那，任汗水从额角不间断地落下，也只是难受地皱了皱眉毛。

轩辕破越看越慌，暗骂自己胡乱矫情，他抹了把脸，扯过床缦把人裹好，俯身抱起就走。

“忍着些，我先带你离开。”踢开窗户，他往外看看，见夜色浓重，便使轻功直接跳了出去。

“……好。”

陈友谅虚弱地应了一声，乖乖把脑袋贴在轩辕破胸前，放任自己陷进对方难得的温柔里。

——————  
再稍稍恢复意识的时候，已经到了别苑熟悉的廊道下。

樟木特殊的清香从四面八方传来，让陈友谅放松了濒临崩溃的情绪。

随着“吱呀”一声轻响，轩辕破抱着他随便进了间屋子，偌大的房中静悄悄的，只有他们两人越发凌乱的喘息。

“你不许走……”

躺在床上，陈友谅料到自家傻乎乎的侍卫要退开，凭直觉拉住了他的腰带，狠狠拽了一把。

轩辕破没防备地磕到床沿，直接扑在了陈友谅身上，还没来得及爬起来，就被揪住衣襟用力地吻住了。

蜂蜜的甜香在房里疯了似的飘散开，连同这个献祭般的亲吻，瞬间就让轩辕破放弃了摇摇欲坠的理智。

他头皮发麻地撑起上身，在黑暗里捉住陈友谅乱动的双手，摁着人手腕把他困在怀里回应过去，轻而易举地夺走了主动权。

从妓馆顺来的床幔在纠缠中散落，掉在柔软的铺盖上，如同饴糖外包裹的糯米纸。

轩辕破脑子里一团浆糊，听着陈友谅鼻间猫咪似的哼唧声，松开钳制他的手就去脱那些碍事的衣服。

陈友谅呼吸困难地微微张开嘴，乖顺地躺在原地，懵懂间被剥了个干净，连身后羞于启齿的地方都被人触碰都没有挣扎。

被忽略太久的后穴汩汩地往外冒着透明的液体，很快就把塌上的软垫也给弄湿了。

“……少爷，你，好多水……”

轩辕破喘着粗气舔吻陈友谅上下剧烈起伏的颈窝，朝那紧致的小穴探了指尖进去。

敏感的甬道兴奋地抽搐起来，自动自发地含住入侵者的手指，不住地吮吸收缩。

陈友谅颤了颤，用力咬住下唇，这才把差点溢出口的呻吟给吞回肚子里。

如今眼睛看不真切，周身其余的感觉竟比平时还要强烈，私密处因为摩擦传来的水声简直要把人逼疯。

他紧紧抓着身下的褥子，浑身都泛起羞耻而舒适的潮红，下腹一阵阵痉挛，控制不住地把自己往对方手上送过去。

轩辕破被陈友谅下意识的动作取悦了，抬高他一边小腿挂在臂弯里，讨好地将插在人后穴里的手指前后蹭动起来，还时不时换着角度揉按湿滑的内壁，把人折腾地直接泄了身子。

陈友谅没忍住，抽泣般地低叫出声，抑制太久的药性被激发，欲望彻底烧了起来。

他抖着嗓子去推轩辕破，被纵容着换了身位后，也顾不上对方的反应，摸到乾元火热坚硬的家伙，直接就坐了下去。

这一下把两人都疼地不轻，轩辕破直接掐住陈友谅的腰侧，额角青筋都冒出来了。

胆大包天的陈少爷脱力地缓了缓，还没等适应，俯在轩辕破身前就开始自己动。

草草开拓过的后穴费力地吞进乾元粗长的性器，没一会就完全调整好，密实地裹紧那硬挺，热情而贪婪地分泌出大量方便动作的情液。

“……少、少爷……”

轩辕破目瞪口呆地支起半边身子，被那毫无章法的胡乱磨蹭撩地呼吸急促，眼看透明的液体从两人交合处不住地淌下，他忍无可忍，终于扣住陈友谅的手，满脸通红地大力顶弄起来。

又快又重的撞击把陈友谅搞地脱了力，直接就湿了眼睛趴在轩辕破身上，捂住嘴小小声地呻吟。

香根草雅致的味道弥漫开来，裹挟着松木的厚重感，把清甜的桂花蜜霸道地占在领地范围内，融合成一种特殊的香味。

“……啊……慢……啊嗯……”

巨大的欢愉感充斥全身，陈友谅控制不住地一阵阵抽搐颤抖，被翻身坐起的轩辕破搂紧后背重新压住，钉在床上毫无规律地抽插撞击。

后穴被反复劈开摩擦，羞人的水声中，高热的甬道自觉缠住外来者，悄悄露出了一个柔嫩的细缝。

轩辕破怔了怔，明白过来时几乎要激动地喘不上气。

他红着眼睛朝那个地方狠狠地撞进去，一下又一下，让陈友谅疼地拼命推拒，连声音都带出了前所未有的哭腔。

“不要怕，不要…拒绝我。”轩辕破捞过陈友谅的两条腿分开压住，下身硬热的性器动作不停，硬生生挤开甬道里那个细缝把前端插了进去。

坤泽用来孕育生命的生殖腔被打开，原本甜美的信息素味道变浓了，整个屋里都充斥着诱人的花香。

陈友谅软下身子，也不再推拒，后穴酸慰地仿佛快没了知觉，只要里面肆虐的性器动一动，生殖腔就传来叫人无法承受的快感。

轩辕破就着插在人身体里的姿势，把陈友谅侧过去，不顾他惨兮兮的呻吟前后抽送了百来下，最后伸出舌头舔了舔他破皮红肿的腺体。

“友谅少爷，我可不可以……”

可不可以标记你？

第一次叫出陈友谅的名字，轩辕破把整颗真心捧到他的白月光少爷面前，满脑子只有标记这个坤泽的想法。

乾元的本能在这时占据了上风，主仆关系和现实全部被丢了个干净，他现在只想把他的少爷牢牢捆在身边，让对方仰仗着自己，给自己生孩子。


End file.
